


Workin' the Truck Stop

by ThePureEvilOne



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Meis being hot, Meis having excellent hair, Minor Gueira/Meis (Promare), Thongs - Freeform, cowboy boots, leather pants, truck stop, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Just Meis in a sexy outfit. That's pretty much it. Inspired by "The Truck Stop on I-69" by Ryvaku.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Workin' the Truck Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truck Stop on I-69](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754839) by [Ryvaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvaku/pseuds/Ryvaku). 



[](https://freeimage.host/i/2FtisR)

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I wanted to draw Meis in a thong. *shrugs*


End file.
